Once More With Feeling
by SkyetheWriter
Summary: There was nothing else for it. She'd thought it over, thought through every possible plan of action that there might be - and there was nothing else for it. She was stuck in a town where everyone wanted to kill her and she wasn't prepared to spend her life in fear. SwanQueen. OneShot.


**A/N: Angsty-ish OneShot. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the picture. Sad, isn't it?  
**

There was nothing else for it. She'd thought it over, thought through every possible plan of action that there might be - and there was nothing else for it. She was stuck in a town where everyone wanted to kill her and she wasn't prepared to spend her life in fear. Wasn't prepared to put the people she loved in danger. She had some magic, but not enough. Eventually it would run out, or they'd just find a way around it. There was no way out, nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. So there was nothing else for it - she'd just have to make everyone forget, _again_.

It shouldn't really bother her - she hadn't wanted people to remember anyway - it was only because Emma had accidentally lifted the curse that people even remembered. _Emma_. And in that name lay the root of her problem - well one of the two roots. She had to make people forget again, but if everyone had to forget then that meant Emma and Henry too. Her son would go back - quite rightly - to thinking she was just his overly-strict adoptive mother. Emma would go back to Boston. Everything that had been built between them would be lost, and she would be alone again.

It hadn't taken all that long for her to decide how to do it; it wasn't like she had another curse she could use. Luckily for her the original seemed to have conveniently created its own failsafe in case of breakage. All she needed to do was get everyone over the town line and the inhabitants of Storybrooke would go back to thinking that was all they were - and none of them would remember that they all wanted her head on a plate. That wouldn't work for Emma and Henry of course, but she knew what she was doing with them too. It was all planned out.

So, on a bright but cold Monday morning three months after the curse had been broken, with a heart as heavy as lead, she began to put her plan in motion.

* * *

Henry was easy. All she had to do was brew a simple memory potion and slip it into his morning juice

'Good morning, Henry,' she gave him a strained smile as he entered the kitchen

'Morning, Mom,' he replied, rubbing his eyes sleepily

'Orange or apple?' she asked, turning to the fridge

'Orange,' he mumbled quickly - she'd noticed he'd been steering clear of apple in any form since that fateful turnover. She'd been trying not to let it get to her.

She took longer than she should have pouring the juice, practically dripping it into the glass, before surreptitiously adding the contents of the small vial she'd been keeping in her pocket. It took everything she had to keep it together as she crossed the room and handed her son the drink.

'Mom, are you alright?' Henry asked, his brow creasing 'You're acting kinda weird this morning,'

'I'm fine,' she lied 'now drink your juice or you'll be late for school,' his frown deepened but he picked up the glass

It only took a moment, there was a flash of purple in his eyes and his face went blank for a moment, then he looked back up at her and the warmth that had been in his eyes only seconds ago was gone. He took a tiny bite of the toast on his plate and then jumped up

'I have to go. I'll be late for school,' he said and started for the door

'Henry?' she asked, turning after him 'have you forgotten your backpack?' she knew he had - it was up in his room where she'd hidden it the night before. He nodded, his face moody 'Go and get it quickly then,' she gave him a tiny smile

He scampered off up the stairs and she followed sadly, entering his room and catching him just as his eyes rolled back in his head and he began to fall. She laid his body carefully out on his bed and then left the room, shutting the door behind her. It wasn't just a memory spell she'd put in the orange juice - and he wouldn't wake up now until it was all over. Until everyone else had forgotten too.

* * *

Emma was going to be harder - scratch that - Emma was going to be excruciating. At least with Henry she hadn't lost so much - he'd forgotten the last year or so, sure, but at least he could stay. If this was going to work, then she'd never get to see Emma again, and that made her feel sicker than she would have thought possible.

She waited an hour after she'd dealt with Henry to call the Sheriff - mainly because she was gathering the nerve - but even when she did she couldn't quite get the nonchalance she'd been hoping for

'Sheriff's station,' Emma answered the phone sounding a little bored

'Ms Swan,'

'Hey, Regina, you alright?' she didn't miss the way the other woman's voice brightened when she realised who was on the other end of the phone

'No,' she breathed, trying to keep it together

'What's wrong? Regina?' there was panic in Emma's voice now, and she could just imagine the way the Sheriff would have jumped up and grabbed her jacket - ready to come to the rescue as always.

'It's…it's not something I can discuss over the phone,'

'Where are you?' she demanded

'Home,'

'Has someone tried again?' she asked, anger creeping into her voice

'Not yet no - that's not it,'

'Okay, well, I'll be there in five. Don't go anywhere, okay?'

'Okay,' she sighed and hung up

This was almost certainly going to kill her

* * *

'Regina?' Emma barged into the house without knocking 'Regina where are you?'

'Here,' she walked into the foyer 'Thank you for coming, Ms Swan,'

'So what is it?' the other woman asked 'Why did you need me here - and why're you being all formal?'

'Did you bring your car?' she asked, ignoring the questions

'Yeah I did - now what's wrong?' her eyes were wide with worry

She shook her head, biting hard on her lip to try and stop the traitorous welling in her eyes

'Regina, for the love of God what is it? You're seriously scaring me,' she walked over and put a hand on her shoulder, using the other to tilt her chin so their eyes met

'I'm sorry,' she mumbled 'I'm really sorry,' a few tears escaped and fell down her cheeks

'Sorry for what?' Emma asked, her eyes softening

'Sorry for what I'm about to do,'

'What are you about to do? Regina? God, can you please tell me what's going on?' she looked so small all of a sudden, so scared, and it made her want to spill her heart to the woman. Only she couldn't - could she?

'I…' she hesitated. She wanted to tell her so badly - it wasn't like she'd remember anyway. Maybe it would be easier for her if she got it all off her chest, told Emma the truth.

'I have to stop them,' she started, a little vaguely 'I have to do the only thing I can to protect myself, to protect us all,'

Emma frowned 'What's that?'

'I have to make them forget,' she shrugged 'I have to put everyone back to their cursed states,'

It took a little moment for this to register - but when it finally did there was horror all over the blonde's face 'What? Regina - no! You can't do that you can't curse them again, it's wrong! How are you even going to do it anyway? There isn't another curse is there?'

She shook her head

'Then how are you even going to do it?'

'The town line,'

'The wha…oh,' she staggered back a few paces

'All I have to do is move the barriers out a few feet or so the whole way round and everyone's bound to step over it eventually,'

'But how…how's that even going to work…' her face was still horror-struck 'I mean you can't make everyone cross over at the same time - someone's bound to find out what's happening,'

'And then they'll go and check it out themselves - curiosity killed the cat, Emma,'

She was shaking her head 'You can't, Regina you _can't_,'

'It's already done,' she sighed 'I cast a spell that moved the visible boundaries further out than the actual boundaries - I expect it's already begun to work,'

'Wait, wait - you're using magic again?' there was something almost heartbroken in the Sheriff's expression that pulled at her so deeply it hurt. She nodded in response.

'Regina you can't _do _this. I mean…what about me - what about Henry? We don't have cursed states so you can't make us forget - what are you going to do about us?'

She looked away, avoiding Emma's gaze

'No,' the other woman let out a little nervous laugh 'No,' her head was shaking absently '_No_,'

She looked up again, and she couldn't stop the tears from flowing this time

'You wouldn't…Regina…you wouldn't do that to me. I mean what are you gonna do send me back to Boston and make Henry forget I ever existed?'

She bit her lip, so hard she felt blood well up beneath her teeth.

'Oh my god!' a hand flew to Emma's mouth 'Oh my _god _- no! _No_. You can't do that…you wouldn't do that,' she was backing away 'Regina, please. My parents, my son…I've finally got a family you can't take them away from me!'

'I'm sorry,' she breathed, tear tracks running down her face

'You're gonna take everything aren't you? - even yourself,'

She choked on a sob

'Regina don't make me forget you,' she begged 'please don't make me forget you I don't think I could take it, not after…I mean not now that we're…' she motioned between the two of them with one hand 'Were you lying?' she asked suddenly 'When you told me…were you lying?'

She shook her head quickly 'No,' she smiled ever so slightly 'I wouldn't lie about that,'

* * *

'_He's asleep,' Regina sighed, a tiny smile lighting up her face 'Finally,'_

'_Can you blame him for not wanting to?' Emma sighed as well, but answered her smile_

'_I guess not - but I was worried for a minute there that I might never get him to go to bed again…mind you whose fault is that?' she asked with a little self-deprecating laugh_

'_You can't blame yourself you know,' the other woman put a gentle hand on her arm_

'_Then who do you propose we blame?' _

'_Well, me, for one - I'm the one who was _s'posed _to eat it. If I hadn't been so blind about everything then I would have seen it - hell, if I'd just had a little more patience and carried along __with the charade then this wouldn't have happened. The only reason he ate it was because I going to - because I wouldn't play along anymore,'_

'_You can't be blamed for that, it's not like anyone else would have acted any differently,'_

'_I guess…I still feel responsible though,'_

'_So do I…I think we both are really,' she shrugged_

'_Huh,' Emma laughed 'Great parents we are,'_

'_Hey I'm the Evil Queen - what did you expect,' Regina smirked and headed for the sitting room, the Sheriff following behind her_

'_Hey, look,__ Regina - whatever you are - you _are_ a good mom. Look how Henry's turned out - I could never have done that, no matter how much I wish I could,'_

_She smiled 'Thank you, Ms Swan, I appreciate that…Can I get you a drink?' she added wearily, carrying on to the kitchen_

'_As long as it's a strong one,' the other woman gave a tired grin, following behind and gratefully taking the bottle of whiskey she was promptly offered_

_They sat in silence for a little while, Emma taking alternating sips and gulps from the bottle, occasionally wiping a tired hand across her face, whilst Regina sipped wine from the biggest wine glass she could find._

'_So,' Emma breathed finally 'Why'd you do it in the first place then?'_

'_You know why I did it - I couldn't have the Saviour messing everything up for me. Of course that's a little redundant now…' she trailed off, taking another big sip of wine_

'_That's not what I meant,' Emma said through another gulp of the spirit and she frowned at her 'What I meant - was why did you give me something that was only s'posed to put me to sleep? Why not just kill me and have done with it?'_

'_The apple has very few cures…you would have been as good as dead,' she shrugged, deflecting_

'_Yes, but I wouldn't have _actually _been dead. I mean, why not just use like a__ killing spell? - or shoot me in the head with my own gun? Why were you going to use something that wouldn't kill me for sure?'_

'_I…' she turned her gaze to her wine 'I don't know,'_

'_Wanna maybe think about it?' the blonde shrugged casually, with something very not casual hiding in her tone_

'_Why do you want to know?' Regina shook her head slightly 'It's not important,'_

'_You sure about that?' Emma took a few paces forward, ending up only an arm's length away from where Regina herself was leaning against the kitchen counter, glass of wine in hand - the half empty bottle just by her elbow_

'_Yes,' she shrugged 'It's an…insignificant detail,'_

'_My life is an insignificant detail?' she asked, anger flashing in her eyes_

'_No that's not…I didn't…of course your life's not insignificant. Your life's very significant it's just…' she trailed off looking slightly desperate_

'_Just what?' Emma asked, stepping closer_

'_Just that I…I'd rather not think about my motives,' Regina sighed_

'_But _why_?' the other woman pushed_

'_Look, Emma I__ can't…I don't just…just _give in_ when I have something to achieve. I get what I want, I do whatever I have to to get it and woe betide anyone who gets in my way. I don't do half measures and I don't do mercy…_ever_, at least I didn't until…'_

'_Until me?' Emma asked, eyes widening_

_She nodded 'I don't know why…not exactly…I just know that even though I had to get rid of you there was something inside of me that just couldn't quite face up to the idea of you dying. It was…painful,'_

'_Really?' her eyes went wider_

'_Yes. No! I don't know!' Regina huffed, grabbing the bottle and pouring most of the other half into her glass 'It's not a feeling I'm particularly used to - by rights I should have jumped at the opportunity to get rid of you once and for all. I don't know why I didn't!'_

'_You sure about that?' Emma looked a little sceptical_

'_About what?'_

'_That you don't know,'_

'_Of course I'm sure it's not like I'd just…' she trailed off at the look on Emma's face. Confusion mixed with scepticism mixed with anticipation - and a hint of something hopeful._

'_Okay so maybe I…had an idea…' she shrugged and took a large gulp of her drink_

'_Care to share with the class?'_

'_Fine,' she sighed 'The only time I've ever felt the need to keep someone alive so strongly - someone who isn't family - was…before…with Daniel,'_

'_Who?'_

'_My fiancée,' she looked away _

'_You were engaged?'_

'_Yes, I was. Past tense. That's not the point,'_

'_Then what is the point?' Emma asked, her eyes challenging_

'_The point is that I don't know what I'm feeling and I don't_like_ it,'_

'_Think about it - you must have some idea,' _

'_I don't…I mean it's not…oh god - I don't know,'_

'_Regina,' Emma smiled 'It's okay. Just - take your time. Think about,'_

_She was silent for a long time, her eyes still fixed on the glass in her hands_

'_I loved Daniel,' she said finally, shrugging 'and the way I feel about you…it's like what I felt with him…maybe even more, I don't know, but since it feels the same I guess that means it is the same so…I suppose what I'm saying is that I…I…'_

'_You love me?' Emma breathed_

_Regina lifted her eyes to meet her gaze, a strange mixture of pain and peace lighting up her face 'I love you,'_

_Emma grinned, pulling the other woman to her so their lips were mere millimetres apart 'Oh thank god,' she murmured, before closing the gap._

* * *

'If you weren't lying then don't do this,' Emma's eyes were wide in pleading

'I have to,' her voice was barely above a whisper in a vain attempt to mask the tremor in it

'No you don't - you don't! We can sort this out, it's been a while now without anyone trying…they'll stop eventually…we can talk to them again, Regina, you don't have to do this!' she was running her hands through her hair, pacing backwards and forwards, and it made her want to just pull the blonde into her arms and soothe her. She couldn't. Instead she took a deep breath and tried to calm herself, wiping at her eyes

'It won't work - they'll keep trying no matter what you say to them,'

'But-'

'No buts. Just because there hasn't been an attempt for a while doesn't mean they've stopped, Emma, it just means they're planning better. They're getting smart,'

'They can get as smart as they like it's not gonna change the fact that between the two of us they're never going to get to you,'

'But what if they do?!' she screamed, losing the calmness she'd been trying to retain 'What if whatever we do - whatever precautions we take - they still manage to find a way around us? You know what happens when people are determined, Emma? When they throw everything they have into getting something done?'

The Sheriff stared at her, unmoving, apparently still a little shocked by the outburst

'They get what they want,' she finished for lack of response 'No matter what we do, no matter what we try - one of these days we're going to slip up. We'll miss something - something that seems insignificant - and that's when they'll strike. That's when they'll finally get what they want - me - and for all we know they'll take you and Henry for good measure,'

'I won't…' Emma tried to interrupt but she carried on

'I know you'll try your best,' she sighed 'I know that you think you can do it - maybe you could - if it weren't for the fact that these people are patient. They'll wait forever if they have to,'

'Then we'll spend forever on high alert,' she shrugged

'Is that what you want? Really? - To spend our entire lives being careful, living quietly in fear of someone coming to get us. That's not living, Emma! We can't do that! And even if we do they'll still find a way, they will _still_ get to me - get to us. Maybe you're okay living with the knowledge that I might get killed anytime I step out of the house - but I'm not okay living with the fear that you might die because of me, or that Henry will die because of me. I won't live like that, and that only leaves one other option,' she sighed wearily

Emma just continued to stare, speechless, and for a moment she hoped she'd won. That maybe the other woman would just let her get through this or maybe - just maybe - she'd promise to keep her mouth shut and they could stay together, in secret, but together.

'I…Regina you…' she turned to back to her, eyes sad 'Regina, you _can't_,' and the hope was gone. She shouldn't have let it in in the first place really, she should have known better. It was a fool's hope. Of _course_ Emma would never be okay with this - she was the goddamned Saviour - she had to do the right thing. That was just who she was.

'I'm sorry,' she whispered, and she could feel the familiar wetness back in her eyes

'Oh for the love of God, Regina - No!' she fumed 'NO!'

She took another deep, calming breath and began to walk slowly towards the other woman, backing her up against the wall

'Regina,' Emma warned, even as she let herself be cornered 'I can't let you do this,'

'Too late,'

'It's not too late…it can't be…' a thought appeared behind her green eyes 'Henry? Where's Henry?' it bubbled its way out of her mouth

'Sleeping it off,'

The heartbreak that crossed Emma's features made the fresh tears spill 'You've already…'

'It's done,' she tried to sound brusque, but the tremor had never left her voice

'So he doesn't…he can't…'

'When he wakes up he'll have no idea who you are,'

Emma's head fell back against the wall, her eyes fluttering closed 'Regina…' she breathed '_please_,'

Her heart twisted 'If there was another way…another way that would keep us all safe…'

'But what if there is?' the Sheriff's hand came up to cup her cheek and suddenly the woman's eyes were boring into her own 'We could find one…we could find one together just…just don't do this,' her voice had taken on a pleading tone and there were tears running down her face now as well 'Don't take my family away from me. Don't take _yourself_ away from me, Regina. I don't wanna forget you, you can't make me!'

'I'm sorry,' it felt like the thousandth time she'd said it - it probably was - but she didn't know what else she _could_ say. Emma's hands were either side of her face now, fingers tangling desperately into her hair

'Don't. Do. This,'

'I have to,' she breathed

'Regina,'

There were no more words; she couldn't keep this argument going. Maybe she should have just got it over and done with as soon as the Sheriff had arrived, it would have been easier. She felt Emma's forehead come to rest on her own and, without a second thought, she raised her head to bring their lips together.

The other woman smiled into the kiss, relaxing slightly and winding her hands further into her hair. She thought she'd won, and that realisation caused another sob to tear through Regina's body. Emma pulled back to meet her eyes.

It was now or never

She moved her fingers quickly to the Sheriff's temples, eyes locking onto hers. Regina caught the briefest flicker of understanding in them as Emma realised she'd been tricked, followed by a soul-destroying expression of betrayal that darkened her face before both of them were engulfed in a dark cloud of purple smoke.

When it cleared the pain was gone from Emma's features - replaced instead by a bored indifference. Everything inside her made Regina want to steal one last moment - one last kiss or caress before she had to say goodbye forever - but she only had a few minutes before the other woman would come around and start asking uncomfortable questions.

She took her by the arm and led her quietly from the house, helping the dazed Sheriff into her car. She removed the badge from Emma's belt and then proceeded to search through the Beetle for anything even vaguely Stroybrooke-related. Thankfully there wasn't much. Once she was done, Regina turned the key in the ignition and finally turned to face the blonde's still blank, staring face.

'I'm sorry,' she murmured again, almost as a reflex, leaning down to place a gentle kiss to the her forehead. Then she moved her lips to Emma's ear

'Boston,' she whispered 'It's where you live. Drive. Be safe,' she didn't need to see them to know that something flickered in Emma's eyes. Some spark of recognition at the mention of her home. The woman's hands crept mechanically to the wheel and her foot found the gas. She was waking up again and now there was no more time.

There was no time left to say goodbye.

Regina pulled back and stood up, shutting the door of the little yellow car just as it began to pull away. The blonde drove off without so much as a look back over her shoulder and she just stood there staring after it, desperately trying to ignore the tears that were now pouring in a steady stream down her face.

* * *

She was right; they all fell like dominoes, one after another, all of them too stupid to realize their mistake. It started in the mines - the border line had always been less obvious there anyway - so all it had taken was a dwarf to wonder a little too far in the search for faerie dust and, boom, bye-bye memory. All the dwarves had followed soon after, and their memory-less re-emergence into town had caused a full scale panic. As she'd suspected, people had flooded to the town boundaries to investigate them, adults out of concern, children out of curiosity - or even on dares. Then - thanks to her spell - had unwittingly wandered too far, only to become re-cursed themselves.

Less than forty-eight hours after she cast the spell, Regina walked out into the town, only to be greeted by the same grudging respect the townsfolk had been showing her for the past twenty eight years.

It was both satisfying and heart-breaking to witness.

She walked briskly to the Sheriff's station, struggling to keep it together as she took in the gaping emptiness of the building. She went about clearing Emma's desk as quickly as possible, simply throwing things into a box without a second glance. She hid the box in a closet and hurried out without looking back.

Next she headed to Em-Miss Blanchard's apartment, slipping into the blonde's room, pulling open all the drawers and flinging the wardrobe doors open. Luckily, Emma still didn't really have all that much stuff. She pulled out armfuls of clothing and dumped it into a bag, not stopping to fold it - she absolutely did not stop to smell anything. She managed to collect up most of the Sheriff - ex-Sheriff's - things without even really thinking about it. Pick it up, put it in a bag, don't look at it. Don't _see_ it - then it couldn't hurt.

It was a silly thing that finally got her. Right at the back of one of the drawers, underneath a pile of miss-matched socks, was an oversized, woolen bobble hat. She turned it over in her hands, unable to stop the memories of that very same hat sitting atop a head of careless blonde curls, of the indignant expression of its owner turning to one of amusement as she joked - all too unaware -about the 'untold millions cursed'.

She felt rather than let her legs buckle underneath her as the sobs claimed her again, clutching the hat to her as she wept.

* * *

'Henry? Henry! Where are you?' she flung his bedroom door open. Empty. It wasn't much of a surprise really - he was always out now, as much as he had been…before.

At least he didn't think she was an evil queen, just a bad mother who didn't love him. If only he knew. The funny thing was it didn't really hurt anymore, nothing really hurt anymore because she couldn't _feel_ anything. Almost ten months had passed, and now she was numb. Just passing from moment to moment, menial task to menial task, gliding through without paying attention to anything in particular. She'd thought this was better, thought this was the right choice - living. Only she wasn't really living. She was alive, sure, but living? Right now she'd take death with open arms, at least then she wouldn't be able to feel the loneliness, the gaping hole inside her that ached whenever her son looked at her with that cold indifference that no amount of love on her part seemed to shake.

She had to remind herself daily that that wasn't why she'd done this. She hadn't done this for herself - she'd done it for them. It hadn't just been her life she'd been protecting but their lives, and this painful existence she was hovering in wasn't because of a wrong choice. It was because of a right one. She could be happy - _should _be happy - the people she loved were alive, off doing their own things and enjoying themselves. It was her that was paying the price of misery. Fate, it seemed, just didn't want her to be loved.

* * *

'Miss Blanchard? It's Regina,'

'Madame Mayor? I was just going to call you myself - is Henry feeling any better?'

'What do you mean is he feeling better?' she snapped impatiently 'He isn't ill,'

'Oh…' the teacher paused on the other end of the phone 'I just assumed…since he wasn't in school-'

'He wasn't in _school_?' her heart rate began to pick up

'I…I thought you knew,'

'Yes, Miss Blanchard,' her irritation was fast becoming anger 'that's why I asked the question,'

'I'm sorry I didn't…would you like me to help you look for him?' the woman sounded genuinely apologetic, which only angered her more

'I'm perfectly capable of finding my own son, thank you. Next time he doesn't show up for class maybe you should consider calling…I _was_ under the impression that was general protocol,' with that she hung up the phone and wiped a tired hand over her face. So Henry was skipping school now, just what she needed. She briefly considered calling Charm-Sheriff Nolan-to help her find him, but he was probably just at his castle. No point calling the authorities on him, especially considering how much he already disliked her.

She grabbed her coat and car keys, sighing as she headed for the door. Just as she was reaching for the handle, though, she was surprised by the sound of keys turning in the lock from the other side

'Ouch, dammit,' came her son's hushed voice as he tried, and failed apparently, to open it. She turned the handle and swung it open, raising an eyebrow at her son

'Language, Henry,' she chided softly, though without the bite she might have done two years ago. The boy looked up at her, eyes widening in shock

'Where have you been?' she asked, unable to stop the worry seeping through

'I…I…' he stammered

'Well?'

He shook his head, dispelling the expression of shock and replacing it with a look of hardened determination. She knew it all too well.

'Henry?' she asked again 'Where have you been?'

His gaze dropped to floor and he mumbled something unintelligible.

'What did you say?'

'I said I found my real mom!' he shouted and stormed past her into the house.

She nearly fell over in shock, grabbing at the door frame last minute to steady herself. Déjà vu. This had happened before…he'd _said_ that to her before only that time…that time…

Her head snapped up, and this time she did fall over - her hand losing its grip on the frame.

'Hey - whoa there - you okay?' the blonde woman ran to her, hands flying to Regina's arms. She just sat there, unable to move, unable to think, hardly even able to breathe.

'Er, Miss Mills…Mayor Mills? I'm sorry I don't know what I'm supposed to call you,' she shrugged, looking a little guilty.

Regina blinked up at her, vaguely aware that she'd started to tremble

'Look no offense - but you don't look very well - maybe you should go inside,'

She didn't answer, just continued to stare, drinking in the sight before her. Blonde hair falling in loose, careless curls almost down to her elbows - longer than it had been the last time she'd seen it, mouth pulling up into a small, nervous smile, green eyes burning with a mixture of concern, question and…attraction? She barely dared to hope. She barely dared to _believe_, believe that the woman was really there before her. Emma, _her_ Emma.

She stood up suddenly, shaking herself out of her daze and causing the beautiful blonde to stumble back

'Sorry,' Regina breathed an apology 'I just…it's a bit of a shock,'

'I bet,' Emma smiled apologetically 'I'm really sorry. You know he just turned up on my door I had no idea really…I didn't go looking for him or anything I swear he just-'

'I know,'

'You do?'

She nodded, heart twisting happily at the relieved sigh that escaped the other woman's lips 'It's just the kind of thing he'd do,' she couldn't stop her lips from tugging into a smile of their own

'Oh, well…cool. Anyway I guess I'd better be going, it's a long drive,'

'No!' she didn't mean it to come out quite so desperate, but she couldn't let her leave. Not now she was back again.

Emma just raised an eyebrow, a slightly bemused expression in her face

'I mean…Henry went to find you. I'm sure he'd be awfully disappointed if you left straight away,'

'Wait so you don't…don't mind me being here?'

'Of course not,' she smiled, the first genuine one to grace her face for almost ten months

'Wow…well, erm, thanks,'

'Not all,' she didn't know what to do now. She needed to keep her around, wasn't ready to even let her out of her sight yet. Not when all she really wanted to do was throw her arms around the blonde and kiss her until she ran out of breath.

'So I guess I'd better go find a place to stay then,' she shrugged and turned to leave

'Wait!' god she needed to stop sounding so desperate 'I don't…I don't even know your name,' she lied

The blonde smiled - a beautiful smile that made her heart twist in delight. She loved that smile; she'd _missed_ that smile 'Oh, right, sorry - it's Emma, Emma Swan,'

She took a deep breath and tried to school her features

'Well, Ms Swan, how would you like a glass of the best apple cider you've ever tasted?'

**Hope you liked it. Please let me know what you thought! :)**


End file.
